


Taken: (A Larry Stylinson fanfiction)

by RenLuicaNR



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuicaNR/pseuds/RenLuicaNR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's daughter goes missing and Louis is the only one in the graveyard at the time. Was Louis responsible for her disappearance or does Harry trust and accept Louis and allow him to help search? What will happen during the long period of non-stop searching?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!!!!!!

Being a father is the best feeling, for me it all started when I held my precious daughter in my arms for the first time. 16th August 2000. Mila Grace Amberly Styles was born and I was the happiest man alive.   
My girlfriend, Mckayla and little Mila were both healthy and was ready to go home a few days later, so on the 18th August I brought my girls home.   
"Harry, hold her." Mckayla said as she opened the car door.  
"Okay babe, I will." I took Mila out the car and shut the door. "Honey, you okay?" I asked as Mckayla started to quietly moan as she walked, obviously not quiet enough.   
"Haz, I've just pushed a baby out my vagina and you're asking if I'm okay." I smiled and laughed. 

"She has your green eyes babe, not my blue ones." I turned to face Mckayla, she frowned at the baby and her strawberry blonde hair fell over her face.  
"Baby, its okay haha." I put the loose strands of hair back to their rightful place; back behind her ears.   
"She's beautiful isn't she." I said smiling at the now sleeping baby. I saw Mckayla nod. We took Mila up to her room and got into our own bed.

"Let's sleep and I'll take first wake up okay." I said smiling at my girlfriend and kissing her on her soft lips. After a moment I pulled away. It was strange it didn't feel right. I pushed the thought out after blaming it on tiredness and fell asleep. 

The last time I kissed my dear Mckayla.

*4 years later* 

"Daddy!" I picked up Mila and she handed me a painting. "For you. Daddy." I sat her down at the breakfast table and stuck her drawing of me and her onto the fridge.  
"Thank you princess! I love it." I kissed her forehead and pushed a bowl of cereal in front of her. "Eat up, we'll go see mummy today."   
Mckayla died the night of our return home, 4 years ago. The cause of death: sacrifice. The Burglars got in and she went after Mila and took a knife to her throat, she died in my arms. Ever since I've raised Mila up on my own. Things are fine, we visit her as often as we can.   
"Let's go monkey!" I picked her up and took her to the stairs to put on her shoes.  
"Wellies or princess trainers?" she pointed toward the pair she wanted.  
"Wellies." she said shortly after.  
"Wellies it is." I placed them on her feet and we headed out the door. 

The walk was familiar, even to Mila. She would drag me along the same roads we have taken before and we enter the cemetery headed in the direction of Mckayla.   
I knelt down, the white roses were still fresh from the last time I visited. Mila dropped daisies, the ones she picked at the base of her white marble gravestone. I looked around and only saw one guy staring at me. He was brunette haired, that's all I could see from the distance we were apart. He turned away so I let Mila go walk around while I said a few words to Mckayla.   
"Hi, beautiful, its me again." I turned in the direction of Mila. "And Mila. Hope you're okay, we are, obviously still missing you but we are okay."   
"Mila stay close. Come say something to mummy." she waddled over in her giant Wellies.  
"Love you mummy." she blew a kiss and went back to walking in and out of the graves.

I stood up around 5 minutes alter and looked around once again. The stranger who was staring was gone.   
"Monkey, come on, let's go get ice cream!" I shouted hoping to see Mila running back to me at the mention of ice cream. "Mila!" I walked toward the passage she was playing down.  
"Mila!" I began to panic. "Mila! Come to daddy!"   
I felt a presence behind me so I turned around. The stranger who was staring earlier had appeared.   
"Have you seen my daughter?" I pleaded, he shook his head and I felt a tear run down my cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

"What have you done with her!" I screamed at the strangers face.  
"I have done nothing to her." He said plainly.   
"I want you to give her back, this isn't funny!" I stepped up to his face as I felt the tears fall fast.  
"I told you I have done nothing. But I will help look." He had the same expression on his face. I stared at him, confused. Should I let him help me? Am I wasting time thinking about this too much.   
"Fine, you can help, if you see anything call me over." He smiles nods and walks ahead.

The day past and we searched and searched, I was giving up. Mila was 4 and she couldn't have wondered off too far, I've taught her to stay close.  
"Here!" I heard a call so I jogged over to the voice, it was the stranger calling.  
"Is this hers?" he said as I approached and held up a pink and white wellington boot. I nodded. I couldn't believe this. My tears fell and I hugged the boot, I now thought of the worst.  
"Let's go to the police station and we'll then let them look. Okay, it could be harder for all of us, including her if we stand around. We can get a coffee after aswell." I was adamant, I wanted to look for her, but the stranger pulled me away. 

"I'm here to report a missing person." I said as I sat behind the desk.  
"How long has she been gone?" The police officer said.  
"Just a few hours, we were-"   
"Its not a missing persons case if the subject has been missing for a few hours. If they are still missing tomorrow, we will start the investigation."   
"But Mila Is 4 years old! Please!" I had started crying again.   
"Well, okay, that's different." The police officer pulled out her keyboard and began to type. "Tell me everything that's happened."   
I retold her everything, the graveyard, and how she wondered off. She looked at me. "I also found this." I lifted the boot and placed it on her desk.  
"We can search for DNA on that boot that will narrow down the culprit. I will need to take yours and Louis' fingerprints." She smiled reassuringly and left me in the office.   
How did she know his name? Was he here always. And if so, why?  
She returned and took my fingerprints.   
"We will begin a search tonight." I looked up at her, my eyes glassy. "Don't worry, we will find her." 

"See that wasn't so hard, we can go help with the search after if you would like?" I nodded and we sat down at a table.  
"Coffee? Tea?" The waitress said.   
"We'll take one coffee and one yorkshire tea please." she wrote it down and walked on.   
"How did the officer know your name?"   
"My dad is the head of the department, I've known most police officers since I was little."   
"Oh, that's cool I guess."   
"So you know my name, Louis Tomlinson, what is yours?" Louis asked as the waitress returned and placed the two mugs down.  
"I'm Harry, Harry Styles." I rummaged through my pockets for my phone, I unlocked it and opened a photo of Mila.  
"Is that her?" Asked Louis. "She's cute."  
"Yes it is her and I know she is."   
We drank our hot drinks with a lingering silence.


	3. Chapter 3

The search was huge, starting in the graveyard and stretching into the surrounding woodland.   
Police dogs were doing what they do, and the torch light was the only light available to us all. Louis was behind me and we trudged along the woody ground.   
"It'll be impossible for her to just disappear without a trace, we will find her." I whispered to myself. I whispered it repeatedly, it was giving me hope. 

*2 Months later*

"We still have not found anything, the search will continue, however not as big as it was previously, we have a new case." The police officer named Lou said.  
"Lou, what other case?" Louis asked.  
"Another child has gone missing, not far from here."   
"Another one!" I shouted without realising.  
"Yes, a little boy, seven years old, called Theo." me and Louis looked at one another and returned our focus on Lou.   
"I think if this continues a curfew has to be set among the town. This can't keep happening."   
"Does Theo have a last name?" Louis asked Lou unexpectedly.  
"Yes, its Horan, why?" Louis shook his head.  
"Lou, do you trust me?" She nodded. "Then let me do something privately, it might be a lead."  
She stared up at him.  
"Okay, do what you need to do." We left Lou in her office and headed to Louis' car.

"What are we doing Louis?" I asked as we jumped into the car, Louis in the drivers seat and me in the one beside it.  
"I need to go find a friend." I rolled my eyes.  
"Really, you want to go see your friend when we need to be finding the children."  
"This might help, I need to find a Horan, Theo's uncle. He's called Niall and I think he can help."   
We put on our seat belts and drove away from the towns police station. 

The sky was dark and the roads were exactly the same, the only light was Louis' car headlights and a few small lights within the car. I was tired, but I needed to find Mila. I kept my eyes open and spoke to Louis to keep myself awake.   
"Its a 10 minute drive, do you want a blanket. I have some in the back." I reached behind me and pulled a blanket over so it landed on my body, covering it all, apart from my head.  
"What has Niall got to do with this then?"   
"I'm not sure." Louis started. "I think he may know something or someone who will lead us to the snatcher."   
"Why do you think that then?" I asked out of curiosity and desperation.   
"Well Niall's dad, Bobby had done some business with bad people, he was taken to my father, I overheard. And well if Bobby was taken to jail and Niall was left, he may have to finish off his fathers dirty work."   
"How do you know he is?"  
"He might not be, however I remember Bobby shouting at my dad, he pleaded and shouted something about taking his boy."   
"Oh, so you think as a punishment essentially for being caught he will use his son instead of him."   
"Exactly. So if we find Niall, he could tell us." Louis said, sounding exhausted.  
"Do you know where Niall is?" I asked.  
"No, but I know he was staying with his brother, the father of Theo, so if we go there then we may find him."  
"You know a lot, how comes."  
"Niall and I have a history. He told me things and vice versa so yeh."  
"A history, did you go to the same school?"  
"Haha, no, I'm 22 and he is 16, we wouldn't be in the same school."   
"Oh."  
"He had trouble coming out, I helped him. And he's now proud of his sexuality."   
"Ah, are you gay too?"   
"Yes, did you seriously think I was straight?"  
"I- I don't know."   
"Haha." we fell silent after that until we pulled up outside an average sized family house.   
"We are here." Louis said. We jumped out the car and walked up the path to the front door.   
I knocked.


	4. Chapter 4

The door opened and a women with dirty blonde hair stepped out.   
"I'm Louis and this is Harry." I put my hand up, as a greeting. I lower it shortly after.  
"We need to ask a few questions."  
"I don't want you here." She said.  
"Denise, please. We are here to help. Lou sent us." She looked up at Lou's name and moved out the way of the door, we stepped in, me behind Louis.   
"Please sit." she ushered us to the living room.  
"What is it you need to ask?" At this point Greg, Niall's older brother walked in, looking as distraught as his wife.  
"We need to know if you've seen Niall." I said, giving Louis a break from talking. I saw Greg shake his head.  
"He's not here!" Greg bellowed.  
"Do you know where he is?" I asked.  
"Hasn't been here for a couple months now, he took off. And good riddance."   
"Do you have any idea of where he might be?"   
"No, we don't. He doesn't tell us anything." Denise piped up.   
"Okay." Louis said looking extremely disappointed.   
"We have a note, however." Denise looked up at Greg as though to get confirmation of sharing this information.  
"He sent a letter a couple days ago."   
"Can we see it?"   
"Yes, I'll go get it." Denise stood up and left the room.  
"Will you get my son back?" Greg asked.  
"We will do our best, Harry's daughter was kidnapped too." He looked down at Harry. Denise came back.  
"Here you are." She handed Louis the paper and he opened it cautiously.  
It read:

'Dear Denise and Greg, 

I'm truly sorry for Theo's disappearance, we will find him soon. Hope you are doing okay, I am alright, just working hard and trying to keep out of trouble, and trying to keep out of Paul's hands. I'd be in deep shit if he caught me. 

I figured I should probably come back soon, that's if you want me too, I know you think I'm terrible, especially after what I had done that time in the town center. It was wrong, but I have something to live for and I need to finish what he started or the boss will kill me.

Can't write much more, only allowed one sheet of paper. And must not give too much away. Send me mail to 32, Fremont road. You know the rest. 

See you around, Niall.'

"Have you got the full address?" Louis asked as soon as he had finished reading it.  
"Yes, but he gets people to collect it for him, he doesn't go himself." Denise said.  
"We can follow that person, right?" I said, hoping It would mean I've actually contributed ideas.  
"Yes, we can Harry. Can we get the full address? Please."  
"Yes." Greg said and he pulled it out of his pocket.   
"32, Fremont road, N20, 6WR" Louis looked at me, and I stared back at him.  
"Let's go." He said. We thanked the couple and reassured them. We then left.  
"Let's get home and sleep then we will go look for the address tomorrow. I agreed and we drove off.

"Stay at mine tonight?" Louis asked.   
"Erm, yeh okay, yeh." I replied. I wasn't expecting that, I was always taken home by him and I accused him of taking my daughter so I'm surprised he likes me.  
"You did good today. Harry?" he placed his hand on my thigh and patted my leg, I wasn't concentrating, but staring out the window wondering where my beautiful baby was. I needed to know she was okay. In the last 2 months I've imagined the most horrific things, things that I've heard have happened to other kids. I was so scared.  
"Harry? Its okay, we'll find her." That was the last thing said on the car journey back to Louis' house. I could only hear myself sobbing and Louis with his breathing. 

Louis' house was on the top floor of a 4 story block of flats.   
"Its not a lot, but its home to me." He smiled and I followed him into his small living room.   
"Its nice in here." I said as I looked around and sat on the sofa.   
"Thanks, still need to do a lot." Louis sat beside me. "So, what about you?"   
"What about me?" I was confused.  
"Your story."   
"Oh, well I am confused right now, I have a child who is missing, usually she'd be tucked up in bed and I'll read her a bedtime story and-" I felt my eyes fill with tears so I stopped.  
"Its alright Harry." Louis then lent in and put his arm around my shoulders.   
"This is going to sound strange, but I like you." I looked up and saw Louis' huge grin on his face.  
"I like you too." I said back.  
"I don't think you understand-" I stopped Louis mid sentence.  
"I do, you fancy me right?" Louis nodded.  
"The strange thing is I don't know what I am, gay, bisexual or straight."  
"Well, you have a child, but you like me. I'd say bisexual."  
"Really?"  
"Yeh."  
"That's cool." I said.  
"Shall we find out?" Louis said.  
"Erm, okay."

Louis lent in more, he placed one hand on my cheek so his fingertips brushed my ear. His other was caressing my thigh. As he touched his soft lips to mine I moaned ever so slightly. The feeling was immense, and it took me back to the last time I kissed Mckayla, it felt the opposite to this. When I came back to reality, the kiss that was an experiment was now a full, passionate kiss. Louis was pushing me down as the kiss went on and soon Louis was straddling me as I lay immobilized on the sofa beneath him.

I moaned involuntary as Louis continued to fit his mouth in mine.   
"Louis-" I managed to say.  
"Louis, enough." Louis stopped kissing me and I sat up.   
"Harry, I'm sorry."  
"That was- I liked that." I laughed as Louis backed up and was once again on the sofa and not my lap.  
"No more confusion then?" Louis asked.  
"Well, no."


	5. Chapter 5

We woke up the next morning, we shared a bed. Was that declaring we were a couple or was it Louis being too kind?

Today we were to hunt Niall down, the 16 year old with a rough past with the paths of a rough future. 

We got up and dressed, skipping breakfast. We needed to find Niall as soon as possible.   
"Louis, what's his road again?" I asked as I began to type the address in Google Maps.  
"32, Fremont road, N20 6WR." I typed it and we drove off with me directing the way. 

"Take a left, not right left! The hour drive was long, and full of arguments about directions and at the end where to park.  
"Park at the bottom, 32 is up there, its better we just stay back and wait." I said.  
"We can see from here, let's get a little closer." we argued for around 10 minutes and finally we decided to move closer.

"Let the wait begin." I said, non-enthusiastically. 

*5 hours later*

"No ones come, can we go now." Louis moaned in my ear.  
"We need this information on Niall's whereabouts we can't leave now."   
"Harry, I'm tired and I'm dying for a piss, can't we just leave for an hour then come back."   
"I'm staying, I'm adamant! I need to find my daughter and Theo for the Horan's. Just because you don't have a child who's been kidnapped, you don't now how it feels. I'm desperate to get my baby back." Louis looked at me, his face glum and his blue eyes glassy.   
"You don't know my back story, you've never asked. Get out."   
"Louis, so you've got a kid, that's been taken?"   
Louis shook his head.   
"Harry, I have 5 sisters, 3 in which have been taken. Don't tell me that I don't know how it feels. And I'd like you to get out if you're staying."   
"Louis, I'm sorry." I still got out the car.  
"And Harry, I am desperate too." He drove off. 

*2 hours later* 

I'm alone, its cold, its dark now and its very lightly raining. I'm sat on a wall and waited. Not only for Niall's assistant, but for Louis. I wanted to return so badly. I hadn't asked about him, its all been about me and now this is what its done and I now wish I'd done things differently. For the sake of Louis. 

The night went on as I sat on the wall looking down the desolate road.


	6. Chapter 6

*2 years later*

I gave up on waiting for Louis, and every so often I'd return to Fremont road to wait for the assistant, who will give me Niall's location. 

I now stay at home, only going out for a trip to the road, or the police station. In two years 21 kids have been taken. Lou expects that to increase which is worrying.   
I'd try work at home, but today was different. Today I was to visit the memorial of the lost children, Mila's name was engraved with the 20 others. I chose to visit this day as Mila would be 6 today. The 16th August 2002. 

The two years have been hard. I spend time drinking and have had no lead in the investigation. Not even the police have found a lead. It seems they are all waiting on me to find Niall. But I can't, not without Louis. 

I've tried apologising, however he will not listen. He's been very distant and I hate it, I liked us when we worked together and actually got things done.

I walked around the memorial statue and said a few words, not just directing it at Mila, but all 21 children, I hoped they were all fine and returned to their families. I found the name most familiar after Mila Styles; the Tomlinson name. Engraved in the silver were, Charlotte, Daisy and Phoebe Tomlinson. If only I had asked, we may have found Niall by now and we could all have our love ones back. 

"Hey, Lou, have you found anything new?" I asked once I entered her office at after my walk.   
"No, not really, we found a piece of clothing in the woods, its been sent of for DNA testing."   
"Ah, that's a lead then, let's hope it gives us lots to go on."  
"Yeh I know, the clothing was from the little girl who was last seen 3 weeks ago. It was covered in blood-" She stopped talking. Then I remembered the little girl. Her daughter, Lux.   
"I'm sorry, we'll find her." I tried to reassure her as she cried.   
Lux and Mila were the same age, now six. Mila was however a little older, by a month. This is what made me want to help her more. I couldn't help but-.  
The phone rang. As Lou picked it up and held it too her ear my thoughts cleared. I was listening to what was being said.  
'That's right, a 9 year old boy found.' That was the last thing I heard.

Lou placed the phone down and slowly turned her face to mine.  
"The boy was found laying on the ground in the woods. There is no significant injuries, but he's being treated for the ones he's got."  
"Is there a confirmed name?" I asked.  
"Its confirmed. Theo Horan." I went numb- Theo had been found, his parents were going to get him back. I felt as though fireworks were going off in my body, my heart felt warmer. This will give all parents hope that their children will come back safe.  
I went over and hugged Lou, I was happy. That was when the door opened and Louis walked in.   
I stared, he looked rough, his eyes were bloodshot and his beard was longer then I've ever seen it.  
"Louis?" I said. He ignored me.  
"Hi, Lou I heard there was someone found."  
"Yes, Theo Horan."   
"That's great, make sure to ask him where the others are."  
"Louis you've got to remember he's 9 and is probably traumatised."  
"I don't care, I want my sisters back!"   
"Louis, you need to leave." She said, her voice sounding sharp.   
"Make me." That's when I knew he'd been drunk and wasn't quite sober.  
"I'll take him Lou."   
"Thanks Harry." she smiled and picked the phone back up.

"Louis, what have you done with yourself?"   
"Nothing."   
"We need to get you back to your flat."   
"No, not there." he straightened up and demanded we didn't go there.  
"Louis, what's the matter with your flat?"  
"There's someone there I don't want to see." Louis said, I heard his voice sound weary.  
"I don't care, we need to get you there." I strapped Louis in the passenger seat and I got in the drivers seat.   
We drove in silence and I thought about who Louis didn't want to see. It could be anyone. I pulled up outside his flats, I undid his seatbelt and pulled him out the car. We walked up the stairs and he opened the door. It wasn't locked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implies rape...

As we walked in Louis tried stopping us by dragging his feet along the floor.   
"Louis, stop it!" I bellowed, he stopped at once which made me stumble a little. Once we reached the sofa I pushed Louis onto it and headed to investigate the rest of the house. It was dark and cold, all doors were closed, however I still felt as though I was being watched. I headed back to Louis.  
"C'mon Louis, let's go." I grabbed his arm and dragged him back down the hallway,  
"What room?" I asked in a harsh tone.  
"Why do you ask?" Louis said.  
"I need to know who you don't want to see without being attacked if I enter the wrong room." He glared at me.  
"Fine, this one." Louis had pointed to the door I was standing in front of. I gripped the door handle and turned it toward me, extremely slowly. When I heard it click I pushed it open.

It was a dark room, on the opposite wall had a window, the moonlight was the only source of light. I looked to my right, a wardrobe and a desk stood, the desk full of papers and junk. One of the doors of the wardrobe had been opened and clothes were lying on the floor. To my left I saw the bed.

What was on the bed was horrific. 

I walked over, I followed the moonlight. On the bed a boy, maybe a teenager, was tied by his hands on the head board. His face was still and I could only see the back of his head, he was completely naked and his back was covered in blood and long scratches, also what looked like either burn or whip marks.  
"Louis, what is this?" Louis smirked.  
"Its the boy you have been searching for." I took another look at the immobile boy.  
"Is that Niall?" I turned back to Louis, he nodded.  
"You monster, you did this!"  
"No, his boss did. I found him." I gestured his hand toward the door.   
"Let me explain." Louis said in a calm manner.  
"Fuck you Louis." I turned back toward Niall and began to loosen the ropes which were cutting into his skin.   
"What did you do to him!"   
"I found him and my dad said he'll take care of it! I never knew this was going to happen." Louis' voice rose.   
"AH! These stupid ropes. Louis help!" Louis rushed over and pulled out a pocket knife from the bed side table.  
"Harry, move over. We need to cover him and get him out of here."   
"Was it Niall you didn't want to see?" I asked Louis.   
"No, its my dad. If he sees us he'll kill us." Louis was finally talking sense. 

Niall was freed, we pulled him up and I put a blanket over him while Louis grabbed some clothes from the drawers in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Niall lay soundless in the back seats of the car.   
"Do you think he'll be alright?" I asked Louis. He nodded.   
"What is with your dad? Why did he do this?" I was curious and desperate for a new lead.  
"My dad is Niall's boss, Niall set Theo free and my dad got mad. So he raped him." I stared at Louis.  
"So this whole time your dad is the kidnapper!"  
"No, my dad is not the kidnapper, he works with them, the kidnappers are young idiots who'd do anything for money."   
"So Niall kidnapped kids?" I asked.  
"Yes, he kidnapped his own nephew, he kidnapped my sisters and he kidnapped-"  
"Mila." I said, shocked.  
"Yes, he did it because his dad was one, but got caught. He had to do this or get killed along with Greg." Louis said with a straight face.  
"Louis, how could you watch me suffer for 2 years. You know where they are?"  
"I don't know where they are, all I know is what I said. Nothing more, nothing less. Please don't be mad, I promise I'm trying to help." 

We pulled up outside Greg and Denise's house and Louis carried Niall out the car and in the house.   
"Lay him on the sofa." Greg said. Louis put him on the sofa, his eyes were bruised, but open and he had numerous cuts across his face.   
"This is what he had to do because our dad was a cunt!" Greg ranted as he sat beside Niall.   
"Why did Niall do it? What about you?" I asked.  
"Niall took my place as I had Theo, he didn't want Theo to grow up without a father. He really does care about family." Greg said, almost in tears.  
"I'm sorry. We will make sure Niall doesn't go back." Louis added.  
"How?" Denise said from across the room.   
"I'll talk to my dad."  
"What do they do to the children? Theo won't say." Denise said after a short pause.  
"I do not know. I only know irrelevant information. Now I need to go and talk to my dad, Harry you coming." I nodded and we stood up and walked out the room.  
"Thank you, Louis, Harry." Greg said. Louis nodded and I smiled as we exited the Horan house.

"Let's go to your place Harry." I looked over at Louis perplexed.  
"Alright." 

15 minutes later and we had arrived at my 3 bedroom family home which felt extremely empty as Mckayla had passed and Mila was kidnapped.   
"Nice place." Louis said.   
"Thanks." we walked into the kitchen and sat down on the breakfast table.   
"Did Mila do that?" Louis pointed to the drawing I had stuck on the fridge 2 years previous.   
"Yeah, she did."   
"Its cute."   
"I know. I miss her." I said, my eyes filling up with tears.  
"I'm sorry." Louis said. I looked at him and smiled.   
"Harry, I'm going to get her back." He stood up and walked closer.  
"You've said that already Lou-" I was silenced by louis' finger pressing on my lips.  
"Ssshh. I will." Louis then bent down and removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. I kissed him back, the kiss got increasingly intense and I couldn't help placing my arms around his waste as he sat on my lap. 

Louis got up, however was still kissing me, I moaned. He stopped kissing me and bent down to the opening of my legs, he started to undo my trousers.   
"Louis, not now." I panted.  
"Why?" He pulled them down slowly, I tried to resist, but the temptation was too strong.

*The next day*

We got out of my bed, I got in the shower while Louis waited to use it after.   
Half an hour later we both showered and were sitting in the car.  
"Where are we off to today?" I asked Louis to break the silence.  
"I need to go find my dad."   
"Do you know where he is?"   
"No, but I'm guessing the police station or my place."   
"Okay then, let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

Louis and I stepped into Lou's office once more, to look for Louis' dad who was, I now know apart of the kidnappings.  
"Lou, have you seen my dad?" Louis asked Lou, who was staring at her computer screen.  
"Yeh, but he's left."   
"Where?"   
"I dunno, ask someone who stalks him." Lou said.  
"Look I know you are upset about Lux, we will bring her back, but we need to know where Louis's dad is." I replied.   
"I actually don't know where he is. So if you don't mind I have work to do."   
"Lou, have hope." Louis said and he placed his hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me toward the door.

"So, where next?"  
"His office, it might give us a clue." We walked silently toward the office where Louis' dad would work day after day to see if it would lead us to him, and if not hopefully we might find a location of the missing children.  
"Have a look-." A young man with dark brown, almost black hair sat in the chair behind the desk, his eyes were just as dark.   
"Zayn, what are you doing here?" Louis asked, obviously shocked to find him here.  
"I could ask you the same thing." He smirked.  
"Where is my dad?"   
"Out, told me to keep his office safe from idiots like you."   
"Zayn, we need to know where he is."   
"Why, to get him arrested?"  
"And you!" I bellowed accidentally.  
"Haha, now that won't be necessary, will it."  
"That is what you think. So tell us." I demanded.  
"Fine, but I won't go to jail if I do?"  
"No." Louis sighed.  
"Fine, he's gone to check Niall's post. Bye now."

We left the room without another word and got into the car and sat there.  
"To check his post? Where is that?" Louis questioned silently.   
"The house."  
"What, for that 2 years you disappeared I have been keeping watch on that stupid address Greg and Denise gave us."  
"Oh right. Well let's go there then."  
At this point we was so determined to get our loved ones back, we'd do anything. In this case risk our lives to stop Louis' dad. 

"You sure you want to do this Harry?"  
"I'd do anything for my baby, so yes I'm sure I want to."   
"Alright then."   
We parked outside the dreaded number 32 on Fremont road and knocked on the door.  
"Its Louis, dad? I need to talk to you."   
"Go away-" a voice from within shouted.  
"No, let us in."  
"I'd rather not." The voice came again.  
"Dad, we will make sure you go to jail for what you've done unless you open the door."  
"I don't believe your bullshit!"   
"Let's break down the door." I suggested and from that point on we started to kick down the door in an attempt to knock it down to gain entry.  
We continued to kick at the door when we heard footsteps from the inside grow louder.   
"Is he coming?" I looked at Louis.  
"Maybe."   
The door swung open and a tall man in his 40s stood there.   
"Dad."


	10. Chapter 10

"Louis, I don't want you here." Louis's dad stared at him straight in the face.  
"I don't care." Louis said as he stared back. "Where are the kids?"   
"I won't tell you that. What I do is none of your concern."  
"You raped Niall, a 16 year old boy, which means I don't know what you are capable of when it comes to younger children!"   
"I haven't done anything bad." He grinned.   
"Tell us!" I picked up a knife laying on the table.   
"Ha, you won't use that!"   
"Try me!" I screamed. I walked over to him, and took his hand, I lay it flat on the table next to him.   
"I will, so you better fucking tell us!"  
"Its closer than you think." He laughed sarcastically.  
"Where!" I lifted the knife. He shook his head. I took the knife and slammed it into his hand. He screamed loud and it pierced my ears.   
"Now, before I do the other one, tell us where the kids are."  
"You think you'll get away from this Louis, Harry!" He was now sweating as he groaned and shouted at the injury in his now bloody hand.  
"The graveyard!"   
"What is that supposed to mean!" Louis intercepted.   
"You will have to kill me, I won't say no more."  
I went to grab another knife when Louis stopped me.   
"Harry no! He's not worth our time right now."   
We glared at Louis' injured father and turn away.  
"I'll get you for this Louis!" he bellowed as we left the dark, dingy number 32 house.

"We just left him!" I said as we climbed back into the car.  
"We might have a better chance asking Niall."  
"But he won't talk."   
"We'll have to make him." Louis said as though it would be an easy task.   
We arrived at Greg and Denise's home and asked to talk to Niall.   
"Niall is in his room, can only one go up please." Denise said, we nodded and agreed I'd be better suited to go up and try get some answers. 

I walked into Niall's room, which was bright and full of light as the curtains were pulled back, Niall lay on his bed with earphones in and he was also reading. I knocked on the already open door and walked in.  
"Niall, can we talk." he nodded and I sat at the end of his bed.  
"I need you to tell me where the kids are." Niall at these words sat up straighter and looked extremely alert.  
"Erm-" he started.  
"Please, Niall. I need you to tell me, Louis said his dad will not hurt you again."  
"Under-graveyard."   
"What?"  
"Tunnel in dad office." he managed to say with his hoarse voice.  
"Okay. Thank you Niall." I left the room and gestured to Louis to come outside.  
"We need to go to the police station." I said, trying to contain my excitement.


	11. Chapter 11

We reached the police station after 10 minutes of driving, Louis was unsure why I was so speedy, but I never explained until we were safely in his dads office.   
"Niall said they are under the graveyard, and there's a door leading to it from your dad's office."  
"Right, did Niall say where the door was?"   
"No."  
"Idiot Harry."  
"I didn't want him to feel scared or anything, and besides how hard can it be, finding a trapdoor?" Louis shrugged and we began to move the furniture which could be hiding a door behind it.  
"This is useless Harry, you should have asked him."  
"I did my best to keep him calm." Louis shook his head and continued to look.

"What about under the desk?" I asked as that was the only remaining place we hadn't searched.  
"There's a carpet."   
"Under it." I said as though it wasn't obvious enough.   
"Alright, we'll give it a go." Louis said and we began to push the desk to the other side of the long office.   
"Its a full floor carpet, Harry."   
"It must be under it. We need to cut it."   
We looked for a pair of scissors or a knife to cut the carpet with.   
"There isn't one-" Louis began.  
"Found it! We went into a lot of shit to find you." I said.  
We took the pair of scissors and began to cut the carpet. 

Around half an hour later we managed to open an area where there was a obvious trap door.   
"I told you Louis." I had a huge smile on my face, a face that said 'I told you so.' Louis shook his head and was smiling too.   
"Let's go get these kids, should we go get Lou?" I asked.  
"We should, she'll be armed." Louis replied. 

We headed back towards Lou's office and told her what we found that we needed her help. She willingly joined the hunt and we were off.


	12. Chapter 12

The tunnel was dark and narrow, Lou went first then me and after Louis.   
We did not know how long the tunnel was, we could only estimate. Seen as the graveyard wasn't that long from the police station, we guess the tunnel couldn't have been too long. 

"We've been walking for 20 minutes, when are we there?" I asked, Louis and Lou both looked at me and rolled their eyes.  
"Soon, I expect. Now left or right?" Lou said.  
"I say left." Louis suggested.  
"Left it is." We went down the tunnel that was the left one and we was all silent again, observing and looking for any sign of a child or a sign someone had been here.  
"Listen, I hear talking."   
"I hear it too." I said. It was quiet and from here it sounded like a man or two. Shouting I expected.

"Let's follow the voices and we'll probably reach the right place." Lou said quietly so her voice could not travel.  
We nodded and followed. We walked another 5 long, tiresome minutes before the voices became so clear we could tell that there was two men and the murmurs of children in the background.  
"We'll approach slowly, we should have brought back up." Lou said in a whisper, the gun held firmly in her hand.   
"Alright, if anything I'll call for help." I said holding up a phone. Louis laughed. "What?" I said confused.  
"I don't think you'll get service down here." I realised the truth in this, and didn't dare try argue with him especially as our voices would carry and we'd be caught. I wanted my daughter back, so did Lou and Louis with his sisters. I couldn't jeopardise that because I wanted to argue a point I knew was wrong.   
"Round this corner, boys." Lou whispered. I peered around the corner and saw that the coast was clear.   
"Its alright, come." I called to the other two.  
We walked down another long narrow tunnel until we saw two men standing around a dozen children.   
"Look, that's Lottie!" Louis bellowed. The men and a girl, with blonde, brown hair turned and faced us.  
"HEY! Give them back you bastards!" Louis screamed.   
"Louis what are you doing!" Lou cried. She raised her gun and shot at the man who was running up to us.   
"That's my sister!" Lottie! Lottie, its me! Louis!'"   
I searched for Mila as we approached, the children, Lou in the meantime had shot the other man.  
"Listen, kids we need you to take us to the others." Lou said, Lottie nodded and beckoned us foward. We went down tunnels which all looked similar, I couldn't tell them apart and I did not know how we were going to get back out. I trusted the kids knew where they were going. 

Lottie and the others took us further underground.   
"Its just down here, there is no security so we can escape from here."  
"Then why haven't you escaped before?" Louis asked.  
"You can only open it from this side, and we were all stuck on that side. So its never happened." Lottie replied.  
She opened the door. Inside was a dark room filled with blankets with children wrapped inside them, there were no beds, only the blankets, some children were standing and some were sitting. Some even slept on the floor. The conditions were horrific.  
"I'll go tell the kids you're here to help." she walked over to some of the kids who looked up at me, Lou and Louis.   
"Have you seen Mila?" I asked Lottie when she returned.  
"Yeh, She's sitting down there." I looked over to where she pointed and saw a little girl, with matted hair and a dirty face, I still recognised it as my daughter.   
"Mila!" She spun around. "Its daddy, Mila. Its me."   
She looked up at me unresponsive. I felt tears fill my eyes and I tried to blink them away, but they fell.   
"C'mon monkey, its daddy. Mila please." She pointed at me slowly.  
"Dad-" I nodded as she crawled over.   
"Its me honey." She smiled and edged closer. I picked her up suddenly and she was nervous I could tell. I looked at her in the face, She looked at me, I whispered in her ear.   
"I'm going to keep you safe, you just have to trust me monkey. I love you." Before she could respond I had Lou shout in my ear to get moving.   
I told a few kids to follow me and we left without much more thought.


	13. Chapter 13

"We have to get these kids somewhere safe, I'm going to go back to get back up. Count and make sure there are 20 children." Lou ordered.  
"There is 20." Louis concluded after numerous counts. "How's Mila?"   
"She's okay, doesn't really remember me."  
"She will. Give it time."   
Louis came and greeted Mila who was still in my arms.   
"Hello, aint you a big girl! Is this your daddy?" Louis smiled and laughed along with Mila while I watched.   
"Daddy." She pointed at me. "I missed you." She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a huge kiss on my cheek. I kissed her forehead and hugged her tight.   
"I missed you too monkey." 

*2 weeks later* 

"All the children have been returned to their parents and the bastards behind it are behind bars." Lou updated us.   
"Thank you for helping me get Mila back."  
"Well we all lost someone so it was a team effort, we all deserve a round of applause I think." Louis in putted.  
"Yes, how's Lux doing?" I asked Lou.   
"She is fine, she seems happy. A little traumatised, but okay."   
"That's alright, same with Mila." 

When me and Louis left Lou in her office we stood outside the police station.  
"So what next? This is it I guess." Louis started.  
"No, its not." I said, shocked that Louis thought this was the end. "I fell in love with you Louis, I can't let you go. I was wondering if you'd like to move in with me and Mila?"   
"What? You serious?" I nodded. "I would love too!"   
Louis wrapped me up and kissed me passionately as I kissed back. "I love you too." Louis said as we walked away hand in hand. Ready to start our lives as a family.

Me, Mila and Louis.


End file.
